


Nutty Gets Tickled

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Short story about exactly what the title says.





	Nutty Gets Tickled

“H-hey... what...?”

Nutty’s eyes opened completely as he looked around the dark room. He couldn’t see anyone or anything. He tried to move one of his hands, but he couldn’t. They felt like they were on either side of him, locked down by some sort of shackles. He tried to stand up, but he couldn’t move either of his legs, either. They were probably held down, too, albeit in front of him. What was going on?

“Where... where am I?” Nutty asked out loud.

He got no response for a long while, but then he saw a pair of glowing red eyes in front of him. Nutty winced in surprise, but otherwise just stared at the red eyes. They didn’t belong to anyone he could recognize. But whatever the eyes belonged to, it spoke in a robotic voice. It must have been a robot, Nutty decided.

“Greetings.”

“Uh, hi?” Nutty responded.

“I am sure we have never met before,” the robot stated. “But remain calm, as I will not hurt you.”

“Okay, but why can’t I move?” Nutty wanted to know.

“That is part of our little... activity.” From both of its eyes, the robot released what looked like a scanning laser over Nutty’s body. Nutty cringed and shut his eyes, but didn’t feel a hint of pain.

“W-what are you doing?!” Nutty asked, sounding a bit distressed.

“Identifying your sensitive areas,” was the robot’s response.

“What’s that even mean?!” Nutty thought to himself. Finally the robot’s lasers went back into its eyes.

“And now our activity shall begin.”

The lights from the robot’s eyes dimmed, making it harder for Nutty to see. Unbeknownst to the nervous squirrel, a panel on one side of the robot’s body opened, and from it emerged a mechanical arm. The hand on said arm made its way over to Nutty’s foot, and began to wiggle its fingers up and down his sole.

Nutty gasped, then started giggling. “Hehehehehehehehe!!”

“Ticklish, are you?” the robot asked teasingly. It continued to tickle Nutty’s foot in response to his laughter.

“Hehehehehe, yeah, I am! Hehehehehehe!!” Nutty responded. He twitched around, trying to get his foot away from the robot’s hand, but he just couldn’t. “Ahaha, hehehehehehe!!”

The robot tickled Nutty’s foot for a few seconds, then moved to the other foot and tickled it in the same way.

“Hehehe, hahahahahaha!! It, it ticklesss!! Hahahaha!!” Nutty continued twitching and wiggling about. Both of his feet were quite ticklish, but that was something only he and his friends knew.

After a few minutes of tickling Nutty’s feet, the robot stopped and pulled its arm away. Nutty lay where he was, panting and trying to catch his breath.

“Th-thanks... hehehe...” Nutty managed to say.

“It appears your soles are equally sensitive to tickling,” said the robot. “Shall we discover how ticklish you are on other parts of your body?”

Nutty grew a bit nervous and shook his head rapidly. “No, please! Don’t do that!”

Another panel on the other side of the robot’s body opened to reveal another mechanical arm, just like the one that was already out. This arm - in addition to the other one - made its way toward Nutty’s belly, with one hand stopping on one of his sides and the other stopping on the other. But all Nutty could see was the robot’s “hands” approaching his sides.

And before he could further beg for mercy, the hands began to stroke his sides with their fingers.

“AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!” Nutty started laughing even harder than he did earlier. “N-NO!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

“Very interesting,” the robot said. It moved one hand up to Nutty’s ribcage to see if he were any more ticklish there, but at the same time, it kept the other hand on his sides. “Tickle, tickle!”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!” Nutty couldn’t take it. He was squirming around crazily, tears coming out of his eyes as he laughed uncontrollably. “P-PLEASE, STOP IT!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

The robot alternated between tickling Nutty’s sides and ribcage for the next five minutes or so. But wherever it tickled him, it made him laugh, a lot. As much as Nutty enjoyed being tickled, this was too much for him to take.

“DON’T DO THIS TO MEHEHEHEHEHE!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Although the robot was capable of understanding spoken dialogue, it deliberately ignored Nutty’s pleas for mercy and kept tickling him. After some more time had passed, however, Nutty’s laughter began to decrease in volume. He was on the verge of passing out.

Sensing that he was losing his breath, the robot pulled its arms away from Nutty’s body to give him another break. Nutty lay there, panting hard as sweat covered his face, and tears leaked out of his eyes.

“You... you meanie...!” said Nutty.

“You do realize calling me names gets you nowhere, right?” the robot asked. “As soon as you recover, you shall pay the price.”

Nutty didn’t really understand what it was implying, but he didn’t care. He just continued gasping until he’d caught his breath once again.

It was at this point the robot started tickling him again. This time, it stroked a single forefinger right on Nutty’s belly, causing the sugar-lover of a squirrel to wince and giggle.

“Hehehehehe, hehehehehehehehehe!! Would you... hehehehe, cut that out?! Hehehehehehehehe!”

“Well, you did call me a ‘meanie,’ so... access denied,” the robot replied.

It continued to tickle Nutty’s tummy with its forefinger for at least ten minutes. That being said, Nutty was so busy giggling from how much it tickled that he couldn’t keep track of how long it went on for. At least he wasn’t laughing uncontrollably like he had been when his sides and ribs were tickled...

“Hehehehehehehehe!! Please, stop! I’m ticklish!! Hehehehehehehehehe!!”

“I can see that,” the robot replied.

After a few more minutes of this, the robot stopped tickling Nutty’s belly. Nutty caught his breath a bit quicker than earlier on, but he just wanted the robot to let him go. As if responding to his thought, the robot placed both hands under Nutty’s arms and started wiggling its fingers around again.

“HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!” Nutty started laughing again, his underarms being just as ticklish as his sides and ribs. “HAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!”

“Enjoying this?” the robot asked.

“N-NO!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Nutty replied, but the robot’s tickling didn’t cease. “HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

“GET-- ME-- OUTTA HERE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

Although the squirrel really couldn’t take much more of this, the robot continued tickling his underarms for quite a few minutes. Little did they know that someone was about to step in to save the poor candy-lover...

“NOT SO FAST!” A familiar voice called.

The robot immediately stopped tickling Nutty’s underarms and pulled its hands away from them. The robot then turned its red eyes away from Nutty, looking for the source of the voice.

“Who is that?” the robot wanted to know.

Almost as soon as it heard it, the robot found who the intruder was. It was none other than Splendid, although Nutty couldn’t tell who it was.

“What are you doing to that poor Tree Friend?!” Splendid asked.

“It was an activity!” the robot tried to reason with him. “An activity that I enjoy doing to others!”

Splendid shook his head, not believing what the robot had told him. “I’ll show you an activity...”

Splendid flew over to the robot, which tried to grab onto him with its arms. Splendid dodged them, however, then flew behind the robot at lightning speed. Seeing the red Power button on the back of the robot’s head, Splendid pushed it. The arms automatically went back into the panels, and the panels shut as the robot made a deactivating sound, then the red glow from its eyes disappeared, and it bent its head down. And it stopped moving.

“Nutty! Is everything okay?” Splendid asked, pulling out a light as he floated over to Nutty.

Nutty smiled in relief. “Splendid... is that you?”

“Yes, it’s me, darling.” Splendid pushed another button that Nutty couldn’t see, which caused the shackles on Nutty’s wrists and ankles to open up. Splendid then helped Nutty up.

“Y-you saved me... Th-thank you!!” Nutty jittered in joy, although it was a bit less than usual because of how much the robot had been tickling him.

“You’re welcome, Nutty,” Splendid said. “May I ask what you’ve just gone through, before I arrived?”

“Something was tickling me. I don’t know what the heck it was, but it wouldn’t stop... but thank goodness it’s over, I’m exhausted!”

“Thank goodness, indeed.” Splendid then picked Nutty up, holding him in his arms. “Now let’s get you home, shall we?”

“Yes, please...”

Splendid then flew out of the building they had been in, and into the forest where the Happy Tree Friends lived. Eventually he made it to Nutty’s house. Nutty didn’t know what time it was, but the night sky was dark blue and dotted with stars.

“You should be a bit more careful tomorrow,” said Splendid as he put Nutty down in front of his front door. “You wouldn’t want something like that to happen again, would you?”

“Oh, you bet I don’t!” Nutty replied.

“But in case it does, you know who to call,” Splendid finished with a smile. “You have a good night, Nutty.” Then he turned and flew away, with Nutty staying on the ground and waving goodbye to him.

Nutty took a deep inhale and sighed with relief. His whole dilemma was over. He opened the door, shut it behind him, went into his bedroom, and took off every piece of candy that he usually wore upon his body. He ate up these candies as a late dinner, and afterwards stepped into bed, pulling the covers over his body as he did so. And before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

Nutty didn’t know when he would be tickled the way he was again, but one thing was for sure - unless one of his friends was going to tickle him, it wasn’t something he was looking forward to.


End file.
